Maybe
by jayne'z star
Summary: This year I wont be sad on Christmas, Maybe I'll have a happy holiday, replace my heartache and my pain, with mistletoe and candycanes this Christmas could go my way. Sequel to My Last Breath.


**guys, whatz up! I know I said that TDO would be my last fic for a while but**

**MUM GAVE ME A DAY OFF SCHOOLWORK!**

**So THIS will be my last fic and yeah I know its a little weird I am like writing a Christmas fic NOW, but everybody does it in december AND I NEED THE IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD! D: Oh yeah this will swap from Heather's to Alejandro's POVs Just telling you now and watch the Video for this. Shanedawsontv Maybe this Christmas.**

**so hope you enjoy the long awaited sequel and maybe JuliaAbadeerSkellington may stop pestering me.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

I lie in bed.

The worst day of the year has come to haunt me.

Christmas.

Yeah most people are happy and joyful about it but not me not after what happened last year.

Heather died.

That was suposed to be the best Christmas of my life, to fix all the others, but then She left. Leaving me alone.

I sigh and get up today wasn't going to be any good to me. I look at my cupboard I can wear a red and green top mama bought for me last year or a black version of the top I wore back in Total Drama.

i pick the black one.

xoxoxoxoxo

I look at Alejandro as he pulls out a black shirt from his cupboard and throws a coloured one back in and sigh. I remember when Christmas was a little fun untill you know my sister ruined it. Every year she'd go out of my way to make it miserable. Thats why I liked that one year we had Christmas with the Total Drama Cast. All the cast came back to the Island and we had a little Christmas party. I remember getting along with Gwen there. We were laughing about how 'santa' could just be a pedophile and the whole 'he sees you whe. Your sleeping, he knows when your awake' thing and laughed about how he could be a pervert looe Chris and watch the childeren get changed. good times

Something that doesn't happen quite often now.

I look out the window. Dakota's house. Odd that Alejandro lives just opposite that bitch. She's bossing around some poor worker as he sets up a GIANT Christmas tree in her front yard. Never got the point in Christmas trees, they either sit around and turn brown or the lights catch on fire and burn your whole house down!

Just a few of the reasons I hate the Christmas season. But I would love to be happy and in Alejandro's arms again...

_It's Christmas time and Santa's here,_

_Making the children smile_

_But he's just a pedophile_

_So you better watch your child._

_Christmas trees in every house_

_Covered in shiny lights_

_But they just turn brown and die,_

_Or set your whole house on fire_

_These are the reasons I hate the seasons, but imma give it a try._

_xoxoxoxo_

I wander off into the kitchen and flop down onto a chair, If only She didn't die. Then Maybe I would be actually happy. Although I could possibly give this Christmas crud a try. Dont know how to though but maybe... I just need a distraction.

_Maybe this year I wont be sad on Christmas_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_With mistletoe and candy cane_

_This Christmas, could go my way._

Theres a knock at the door, I sigh as I get off the chair and go answer it. Its Dakota.

"Hey Dakot-" I dont even get to finish as there is confetti thrown in my ace by sime of her 'helpers' (slaves more like it)

"Come to my party" She exclaims throwing a green invatation in my face. I shake my head getting the confetti out of my hair. She then takes a big sip of what looks like egg nog and it sticks on her face like a moustache.

"Hey Al" She says before turning around to leave

"What?" I ask ignoring the nickname

"Do you know where Heather lives?" She asks. And with that I slam the door in the girls face. She was one of the only ones who didnt come to Heathers funeral. Really the only people who didnt go was Eva and some of the newer cast. Even LeShawna came.

I walk back into my kitchen and grab a microwave cook meal and shove it in my microwave. I sigh and take another look at the invite that was now piled on top of the Chritmas shopping magazines. I did have a look through those before I just threw 'em away. Houses made out pf gingerbread cupcakes shaped like reingdeer cookies like christmas trees. It makes me sick. The amount of people who die from diabetiws and Heart desiese every year and they still sell that crap. Stupid.

_Having fun with all your friends,_

_Sipping on that eggnog,_

_But it just looks like jizz_

_All over your upper lips._

_House made out of ginger bread_

_Cookies like Christmas trees_

_Giving ya heart disease_

_And type 2 diabetes._

_These are the reasons I hate the season but Imma give ut a try_

_Maybe this year I wont be sad on Christmas_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_With mistletoe and candy cane_

_This Christmas, could go my way._

_xoxoxo_

I sit in Alejandro's attic. I come up here most of the time

Theres a couch and a whole stack of other things up here that no one really gives a damn about so I use them. Then a here footsteps coming from outside. I see Alejandro Walking over to Dakota's house where their are heaps pf cars parked out the front. She's throwing the TD Christmas party this year. A couple years back Geoff had one and now everyone takes it in turns to hold one.

I wish I could go over with Alejandro and just be there with him...

I grab a box that has paper and pencils and start writing but then I found a certain news paper artical in there. The one about my death. I sigh an continue writing

_I've never seen reindeer fly_

_I've never heard the sleigh bells ring_

_I've never seen a snowman come to life_

_I've never heard the angels sing_

_But I hope, and I prey_

_That maybe this Christmas day_

_That'll change._

_Maybe this year I wont be sad on Christmas_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_With mistletoe and candy cane_

_This Christmas, could go my Way._

_Dear Santa_

_Please just let me spend one more night with hime_

_love Heather._

_Xoxoxoxox_

I sit in the loungroom of Dakota's house watching Bridgette and Geoff play Just dance 4 as they dance together it reminds me of all the times me and Heather used to tango together. I cant take it anymore. I walk to the most Isolated part of the house. The kitchen just as I walk in Duncan and Trent walk out. I'm actually on friendish terms with both of them. Duncan sends me a symphetic look as the teo look for their girlfriends. I sigh and lean against the table looking out at Dakota's massive backyard but when I look at the pond I see...No it can't be buf I have to see.

I run out to the back yard having to run through Mike and Zoey as they danced to tje game. But I run out to the pond and... Heathers sitting there. Around the seats.

"Alejandro" She whispers

"Heather.." I whisper back

"You you can see me!" Heather exclaims running up to me and I scoop her up and kiss her. She gladly acepts.

We dance. Dunno why but we start to Tango. It was weird but I never wanted it to end. I loved her to much.

_Maybe this year I wont be sad on Christmas_

_Maybe I'll have a happy holiday._

_Replace my heart ache and my pain,_

_Let's just dance the night away._

_This Christmas, is going my way_

_Just Dance With Me._

_Hope you guys enjoyd that cuz I put my Heart and soul into that one so please review and review to my last breath if you havnt already_

_hugz_

_jayne_


End file.
